Green Lantern versus Hulk
by Hal Jordan
Summary: Green Lantern Kyle Rayner and the Hulk are both teleported to an alien world by an unknown entity. Hulk mistakenly believes that Green Lantern has brought him there.


**Green Lantern vs Hulk**

**(This fight takes place shortly after the events of Green Lantern: Rebirth. It assumes that the GL Corps is reformed. And that Kyle Rayner is still an active GL and helping to train the new GLs.)**

**Green Lantern Kyle Rayner is on Oa conducting a training session with one of the newest recruits of the new Green Lantern Corps. Suddenly, to the astonishment of his student, Kyle mysteriously vanishes. He then reappears on an unknown planet. This world is a frozen wasteland. The land is completely covered in snow and ice. Kyle tries to fly off the planet, but he finds that it is encased in an inpenetrable planetary shield. He tries to locate an opening but this shield completely surrounds the planet.**

**Hulk is busy smashing Long Hair when he is taken. Hulk is so blinded by his rage that he doesn't realize that Long Hair is no longer there. He continues smashing the ground until he notices that Long Hair is no longer making sounds of anguish. Hulk stops and looks around. Long Hair has escaped. And it has suddenly become much colder. Hulk was in desert before and was hot. Now everything is white. The cold stings Hulk. This makes Hulk angry, but there is nobody around to smash.**

**Hulk wanders the frozen landscape for hours. He is starting to calm down when he finally sees someone. Hulk thinks this person must be the one responsible for bringing Hulk to this very cold place. Hulk begins to get angry again.**

**Green Man is up in the air where Hulk can not reach him. So Hulk picks up some snow and packs it into a hardball. Hulk throws the snowball at the Green Man.**

**Kyle is stunned when the snowball hits him in the back of the head. He crashes to the ground. He shakes the snow out of his hair and looks up. A huge green creature is approaching him. It looks angry.**

**Hulk: "Why did Green Man bring Hulk here?"**

**Kyle: "Let me get this straight. Your skin is green, but you're calling me Green Man"?**

**Hulk: "Yes. Are you deaf?"**

**Kyle: "No."**

**Hulk: "Hulk answered your question. Now you answer Hulk's question. Why did you bring Hulk to this place?"**

**Kyle: "I didn't bring you here. I don't even know how I got here."**

**Hulk: "Don't lie to Hulk. Noone else here but you and Hulk."**

**Kyle: "I'm not lying. Maybe, we can help each other."**

**Hulk: "Hulk doesn't need your help. Hulk SMASH!"**

**Kyle: "Oh, brother. Why me?"**

**Kyle uses his ring to form a shield which he holds in front of himself. Hulk punches him. The shield blocks the punch but the impact sends Kyle flying backwards. By the time Kyle has regained control and stopped his unplanned flight, he has traveled over 1000 feet. This works to Kyle's advantage since it gives him time to formulate a plan.**

**Kyle creates his version of an AT-AT walker. The elephantine assault tank seen in the movie Empire Strikes Back. The arctic environment he's found himself in inspires the idea. Kyle's AT-AT walker is almost exactly like the movie versions. It's 15 meters tall and lumbers on four articulated legs. There are a couple of differences though. Kyle's is green instead of gray and its energy blasts are green instead of red.**

**Hulk sees a giant metal elephant walking towards him. The metal elephant shoots green fire at Hulk. The green fire hurts Hulk. This makes Hulk mad. Next the metal elephant tries to step on Hulk. Hulk catches its foot. He picks it up and throws it three hundred feet.**

**Kyle: "This isn't working."**

**Kyle remembers a tactic that Alan Scott used against Solomon Grundy. He thinks maybe it'll work against this monster. Kyle creates an airtight bubble around the green goliath. Then he removes all of the oxygen, through a tiny one-way opening, creating a vacuum inside the trap.**

**Hulk futilely gasps for air and tries to escape his prison. Hulk smashes at the sides of the bubble. Hulk's third hit shatters the bubble. But before Hulk has time to take a good breath, Kyle creates a second vacuum bubble. This time Hulk shatters the bubble in only two hits. But Kyle immediately creates another vacuum bubble. This time before Hulk has a chance to get any breath at all. Hulk, now severely deprived of oxygen, valiantly raises a mighty fist. Then he falls facefirst into the snow, having passed out from lack of oxygen.**


End file.
